Hydraulic fracturing (hydro-frac) of hydrocarbon bearing formations is a production enhancing technique that is applied in conventional and unconventional hydrocarbon reservoirs worldwide. In reservoirs where hydro-fracturing (hydro-fracking) is used, the placement of wells is governed by the assumed volume of reservoir drained by each fracked or fractured zone. Inaccurate characterization of the size of the hydro-fractured zones leads to drilling more wells than necessary to efficiently drain a given reservoir. The ability to more accurately determine fracture zone dimensions can lead to efficiencies in well planning and drilling.